beastlydragon740s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Syrus Palpatine
Biography Early Years Syrus Palpatine was the first born son of Emperor Sheev Palpatine and Empress Evanora Palpatine in the year of 3 A.B.Y. Syrus was named after his maternal great uncle Syrus, the former king of Oz, who was greatly admired by his mother Evanora. During his first year of life he was one of the empire’s biggest secrets. Just before the fall of the emperor and empress at the Battle of Dantooine the newborn was left in the custody of Palpatine’s henchman Lord Cronal who transported the child to his secret headquarters on the planet of Dromund Kaas. In 4 A.B.Y. both of Syrus’s parents were killed at the Battle of Dantooine leaving him the only remaining heir of the empire. Due to this Lord Cronal was left to the task of raising the child. Cronal considered killing the heir to the empire and assuming control of it but remembered that Palpatine still had control over his life even after death because of the amulet he owned giving him power over the Reality Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones. If he killed the child the amulet’s power would consume him. His loyalty to the emperor was also strengthened with the return of the emperor’s lieutenant Vortigan. In Cronal's Custody For the next 3 years Cronal continued to raise Syrus. This proved to be a burden for him though as he was still tasked with advancing the emperor’s plans for universal domination. Before the emperor died Cronal was ordered to execute the Contigency Plan that stated if the emperor died the empire must be wiped out as well. The plan was also devised to ensure that the empie's enemies did not discover Palpatine's plans regarding the infinity stones. This plan also made it possible to rebuild the emperor's work in the Unknown Reions. Meanwhile Vortigan not knowing the full extent of the Contigency Plan was trying to reestablish his own empire after reuniting with his daughters. Hours after the rebels had abandoned Dantooine after the final batte of the empire leaving it as a monument to the people who had given their life to save the galaxy, X-wing fighter fuel leaked out of a destroyed ship and trailed over to Vortigan's ashes resurrecting him. Like is fellow lieutenants his army had been spread across the galaxy after the Battle of Dantooine. Knowing Cronal was not present at the Battle of Dantooine Vortigan reached out to him. The two reunited and joined forces with Cronal explaining the plan. The two went on to complete the Contigency Plan. In 5 A.B.Y. the Galactic Empire was officially dissolved and the two began to refurbish the Secret Order of the Emperor in the Unknown Regions which had been founded by Palpatine himself years prior.. Vortigan moved his daughters to the Unknown Reions with him and began training them in order to help rule the First Order with an iron fist. The secret of Syrus Palpatine remained concealed however. In 7 A.B.Y. Cronal and Vortigan met and decided they needed a strong political leader to rule the First Order and the two decided to resurrect Evanora using the Virtus which both of them knew about. Evanora had plans of her own though when they did resurrect her. Family Reunification This eventually resulted in Evanora taking control Cronal’s forces and assuming custody of her child. She told Cronal the only way that he was going to complete the Grand Plan was to help her resurrect her emperor. She told him he would be able to crush the New Republic as well as retake the galaxy and that before his death he had left behind plans that made it possible to restore his body that he had communicated to her only. Syrus was present and watched all of this take place. Shortly after Evanora returned Syrus met his maternal first cousin Azra Vortigan and the two immediately took a liking to each other. As well as meeting Azra he met his other first cousins Hasira, Hila, and Faida who were Azra’s little triplet sisters. Category:Characters